


To heal you

by memenie



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memenie/pseuds/memenie
Summary: Haechan has a gift. A gift of healing touch. He fears the misuse that is ancillary to it and thus wants to keep it hidden for the rest of his life. But there must be a reason he is given that gift and it shows up in the form of a bruised boy named Mark Lee.Pain comes but with that blooms na innocent and out of the world love, which faces the challenges of alternate realities.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first Markhyuck fan-fiction. I hope you like it. It is set up in a fantasy world because that's what this OTP is to me, a fantasy. Please leave comments for suggestions and improvements and kudos if you like it. Thank you for reading.

_Walking down a crowded road_

_Hands tuck safely underneath thick layers of fabric_

_Hands that can make the pain disappear_

_But hands that can cause the ultimate pain_

It had all begun showing on a particular Saturday afternoon. Everything else had been worldly normal on that day. The sun had risen in the east and was set on completing its course towards the west. The birds still chirped in a language unknown to humans and the flowers had bloomed the same. Mrs. Nora had fed the street dog at the same time and the nearest bakery had started making their first batch of cupcakes at their usual pace. Haechan’s mom had woken him up at 10, like on all Saturdays and he had pulled on his sister’s hair like every day. Everything had seemed to be normal till then.

It was only when he had gone to the park that some things had begun showing changes. His hands felt like they were on fire one moment and frozen from cold in the other. It was nothing visible though. His fingers tingled in that very moment and everything had gone back to normal in the next. He didn’t know what was happening. And like all teenagers, he brushed it away like other problems.

Haechan had found his way to the swings after that. He remembered to have put on some music and casually swung back and forth, looking at the group of kids playing. He saw how one of the kids had tripped on his own feet and it had reminded him of one of his friends who could manage to trip on air.

He had run to the kid when he had heard him wailing in pain. He had seen the light scrap on his knee and touched it lightly. The other kids had run off to somewhere in the meantime. It was then that he first witnessed it. The little scrap had disappeared suddenly. He thought himself to be hallucinating. He had closed his eyes, shook his head and opened them again. There had been no scrap of skin.

Haechan would have gone frantic in that moment for he had read about werewolves and vampires, who possessed healing powers. He had looked at the kid and had seen the look of awe on that innocent face. He didn’t know what to believe. But then he had seen the small cut on the kid’s elbow. If the kid had healed himself, why didn’t this cut disappear? And that’s when he had touched the cut on his elbow and had seen the cut disappear. He knew it was him.

The kid had asked him if he was an angel. Haechan had bribed the kid with a lot of candy and made him pinky promise about telling no one. Kids were easy. But then he tried to process it all. He may be some freak. That’s what he had called himself when he had discovered his unnatural gift. Haechan didn’t know whether to tell anyone or not. Others would have surely made fun of him or worse beat him up for being a freak. So he had kept quiet.

He had started wearing gloves all the time. His mother had asked him about the sudden change but he had brushed it off nonchalantly as his own new fashion trend. He had avoided injured people when they were conscious. he didn’t know what to do with his unusual self. So he had locked it away in the farthest corner of his being. He had once helped someone who had been in so much pain, but Haechan didn’t know what that would result in. The man had tried to keep Haechan for himself, to ease his pain every day. Haechan’s gift had been different then. People could remember what he had done for them.

And so the man had attempted to use it forever. He had tried to use Haechan’s gift for a lot of stuff. He had beaten up his wife and cured her for the police had come to arrest him. There had been no evidence of violence against her and she was stuck with an abusive husband. Haechan had felt like a monster. He had tried to escape the man. When the man had tried to stop his escape, he had been burnt to death suddenly. Haechan had not yet comprehended what had happened and suddenly a bright light had flashed. He had seen the man’s remains vanish. The wife had suddenly asked him a question, “who are you?”

And that’s when Haechan knew what a curse his gift could have been. He realized how no one could now remember his kindness and he was happy. Haechan knew that the world would have tried to use him for far worse deeds. So he was relieved on being forgotten. But Haechan couldn’t risk it. So he had decided to still wear gloves and keep himself and humanity safe. He had made a promise to himself about never letting anyone touch him or get close.

But no one can ever challenge fate. It was his fate to have received one of the best gifts ever given to humankind and it was his very own luck that would bring himself to unleash the consequences of it onto his own species when he would meet that certain boy.

A certain boy named Mark.


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tan hands and doe eyes.

Running through the shadows is easy for some people. No one can see you, no one can feel you if you keep quiet and no one can pass you those disgusting and judgemental looks that make your heart crumble. But running through the same shadows is dangerous as well. There are monsters that lurk around, real monsters or the ones you create in your own minds. Shadows make them real. You can't escape. There is no light to save you, to ward them off. And that is how Mark felt. Lurking through the soothing but dangerous shadows. 

He wasn't antisocial. He had friends. He had a family. But none of them knew about his inner struggle. People often mask their sorrow and insecurities with words. Mark did the same. He talked a lot. Talked about everything but himself. It wasn't like he didn't trust his friends or his family, but he didn't know how to confide in them. Maybe he didn't want to trouble them with his burdens. Maybe he feared judgment, for he was supposed to be the perfect child, the perfect friend. And nothing kills worse than expectations. 

His emotional reverie was broken by someone bumping into him. He then realised that he had been walking around the corridor absentmindedly. The other guy was shorter than him and was now holding onto Mark's bruised waist. Of course, he didn't know that. There was a sudden pain that jolted through Mark. He winced a little but concealed it with a smile. 

"I am so sorry!!! I didn't know what happened!" The panicked puppy exclaimed. Mark could see embarrassment rushing through his cheeks. 

"No problem, but you would want to let my body go off now." He said in his best voice. 

"Ah!!" The realisation embarrassed the shorty even more. "I hope I didn't hurt you. Are you alright?" He said in a timid voice. 

Mark couldn't help but smile. It had been a long time since anyone had asked him that. Everyone just assumed him to be okay. He felt like crying at that moment. It was weird for him to be affected by a stranger's simple words. He bit back the jump that threatened to form in his throat. He slowly nodded, composing himself. 

"I am good." He said. The words burned in his throat. The shorty smiled and bowed a bit. Mark was amused. 

"Could you excuse me now? I have a class in…….a minute now. And I am sorry once again." And with that, the stranger was gone. 

Mark felt weird. His waist had stopped throbbing. He lightly touched it through his large hoodie, fearing the pain that may follow his action. But there was no pain. It was strange but he didn't want to jinx it by questioning the absence of inconvenience. So he walked through the halls in search of his friends. 

……………………………….

Haechan felt like kicking himself. He had forgotten his gloves today. He dreaded going to class without them but his mother wouldn't excuse another missed class.   
He rushed through the halls. He was almost late. There weren't many people in the halls right now and for that, he was very thankful. He sprinted carefully, avoiding any touch from anyone. 

The collision had been very unexpected. He had trodden carefully and yet, here he was, holding onto someone's waist. He mentally slapped himself. He had avoided the boy's skin and held onto his waist through his hoodie. Thank God his brain worked even in an emergency. His magic hands won't work through a cloth and so even if the other it was hurt anywhere, they wouldn't heal him. 

The other boy looked kind. He had a kind smile. The one you get from a decent human being. Haechan was hateful that it wasn't one of those bullies he had bumped into. He apologised for bumping to the other guy and excused himself. He couldn't afford to be late again or his mother would burst a nerve. 

He just prayed for the day to be devoid of any adventure. He just wanted a peaceful life and a day without his freakiness. 

……………………………….

There were no bruises on his waist. There were no marks. There was no pain. Mark was perplexed. Had he dreamt of having injuries or was his healed waist a dream? He couldn't remember anything peculiar. He pinched himself. He was not dreaming. 

He tried to list all the events of the day. Nothing was out of order other than the little collision with the shorty. Did he do something? Make was freaked out. He couldn't go out at this time of the night. He decided to confront the boy about it or would he be seen as a crazy guy? 

So Mark did the best thing he could. He slept. Slept through the confusion and the hidden gratitude for whatever or whoever had helped him. 

He dreamt of a pair of doe eyes and a pair of beautiful, tan hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are here, thank you. I hope you look forward to other chapters.


	3. 2. Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an extension of the previous chapter,where mark encountered Haechan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all! I am finally back. After ages. I have missed my babies. I am excited to share the story now and will update regularly. This is a short chapter, sort of in continuation with previous one..I hope you all are well. 
> 
> Take care.

Haechan was an enigma to many. It could have been due to the reserved personality that he chose to portray or the fact that he wore gloves in the scorching summer heat. The gloves had now become his signature. His friends compared them to Sherlock Holmes' Belstaff. They were always with him. But no one who knew Haechan would describe him to be a reserved person. He laughed freely around them, pulled their leg like no one else and was a prankster. He just needed familiarity to bring out the little beast within him. 

But that is the problem with people. They assume a lot. You smile, they assume you to be happy and friendly. You cry, thry assume you to be an emotional person. You prank people and talk non-stop, they assume you to be open about everything. Haechan was aware of it. He didn't counter the assumptions, for he feared rejection if he did. He was different and people seldom accept uniqueness. It wasn't as if he didn't trust his friends. He did. But he also knew that he would not be able to cope up with their loss if the revelation took a nasty turn. He would rather be the boy next door than be the monster who may not be of this world. 

His hands tingled. Tingled with an unknown vibration. Or maybe it wasn't a vibration, but a wave of something flowing from the top of his fingers to his palms. Dis he ever feel it before? Most definitely not. He dipped them in an ice bucket. He poured hot water on them. Nothing happened. The buzz was still there. He decoded to ignore it, for it didn't hurt. Nothing about his existence was normal. He could live with one more. 

He showered and got ready for bed. Staring at the ceiling, he lifted his hands and examined them. The buzz was slowing down but still there. He thought back about the events of the day. What went differently? He had woken up as usual, all routines diligently followed. Only thing different was when he forgot to wear the gloves. Was it because of that? He had touched that guy accidentally. Did something happen? But he had accidentally touched someone before through their clothes and it was all fine. Then, why this tingling sensation? Was he losing the damned power finally? Was something elese being added to his hands to further solidify his misery? Thoughts were invading his peace. 

He fell asleep sometime after deliberation and dreamt of slender fingers with with a yellow beam.


	4. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark meets Haechan. We meet Johnny and Taeil for a minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope everyone is doing well. Take care. I hope you like this chapter.

Johnny had always been one of the smartest in the friendship group. He wasn’t extraordinarily academic, but had a keen sense of human relationships. He understood behavioral patterns and moods better than anyone else. And maybe that is why, he knew something was different with Mark. Anyone who would have superficially seen the shorter guy would not see it. But Johnny could. His walk was different. His aura seemed different. He knew Mark didn’t let on as much as he felt but today felt much more personal. He could feel a happy and a sad vibe around him. But Johnny also understood that pushing someone to share their entire life was unfair. Friends are supposed to have your back when you need them and that’s exactly what he waited for. For Mark to hold out a hand and ask for a hug. 

He saw Mark pick up his backpack much more conveniently than he did in the past or at least in the past few days. Mark was smiling at something that Taeil had said. He saw a different smile. 

“…….and then his phone moaned. A text alert set as a moan.” Taeil laughed loudly. Mark hyperactively slapped the desk while laughing uncontrollably. 

“So did you ask who had texted him?” He asked prying away the tears from his eyes. 

“The guy just bolted out of the room. We didn’t get a chance. But it was a good one.” Taeil acknowledged Johnny with a wave. 

Johnny smiled at the two. He felt happy and didn’t ask Mark why he looked happier today. He didn’t want to jinx it.   
…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Haechan scanned the cafeteria with narrow eyes. He held onto his lunch plate with an impatience. He had told his friends that he had to eat lunch with some guy who had been assigned to be his partner in one of his extra classes. He looked around for the guy with the kind smile. he spotted him in line for lunch. It was a perfect moment to talk to him. Haechan rushed to the boy and tugged on his hoodie. 

“Hey. Can I talk to you for a minute?” Haechan got to the point straightaway. There was no point in dilly-dallying. The guy looked confused. He blinked innocently at Haechan, as if asking ‘who?’ Haechan felt stupid. Of course, the boy didn’t remember him. Who would remember a guy you accidently collided with?

“I bumped into you yesterday? Before class?” 

Realization dawned upon Mark’s face. He smiled a bit. 

“Oh! You don’t have to apologies if that’s what you are here for. It is all good.” Someone in the lunch line yelled at them for creating a traffic situation.   
Haechan gently pulled Mark using his hoodie and led him out of the cafeteria. He also had to balance his lunch tray on one hand. It was getting weird now. Mark followed as if they had done it a hundred times. There was just something about the gloved guy that seemed like he didn’t want to hurt him. 

They reached an abandoned classroom and Haechan closed the door as if it he was going to share a state secret. He placed his lunch tray on one of the desks and turned around to look at Mark. 

“I am sorry to have dragged you here and for wasting your lunch time but it is something important.” He took a deep breath and thought of a ‘not-crazy’ way of putting his question. Mark still looked confused. 

“Did you feel a tingle o-….no what am I saying?” Haechan paced the room for a bit and stopped in front of Mark a few times. Mark was amused. What was going on? He had no clue but he sure didn’t mind wasting his lunch period for this. When Haechan started his nervous walking again, Mark decided to help the guy. 

“I am Mark Lee.” He smiled politely. He could see that Haechan was nervous and tensed about something and being the angel that Mark was, he wanted this stranger to feel comfortable in his presence. 

Haechan halted in his steps. He mentally cursed himself for being so stupid. 

“I am Haechan.” He tried to smile. He should have thought this through. Maybe the tingle had been normal. 

“Now why don’t you calm down a bit and tell me what you want to talk about.” Mark offered kindly. 

Haechan looked at that kind smile again. It felt like sunshine on a cold day. 

“Did you feel some difference after our little accident?” He closed his eyes for he feared a mocking laughter coming his way. He was the abnormal one. Why would Mark feel any difference? Now one more guy is going to think of him as the freak who wears gloves even in summer. When he did not hear anything for around a minute, he decided to take a look, Maybe Mark had left thinking him to be stupid.   
…………………………………………………………………………

Mark was shocked. How did this Haechan guy know about it? He had told no one about his injuries. Who else knew? What would his friends say? Did they know too? What about his parents? He had a lot of questions and no answers. He felt panic rise in his gut. He wanted to bolt out of the room. But he also wanted to confirm how much Haechan knew. He looked mortified. He felt mortified. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Mark did not want to open his eyes. He wanted to go back to ignorance. It had been a bliss. 

“Hey. Are you alright?” He heard Haechan ask quietly. That didn’t sound like mockery to him. Was Haechan okay with knowing Mark’s secret? Mark opened his eyes slowly and looked into those kind eyes. He saw no malice. He saw no judgment. He saw no answers. 

“I am sorry for that. But how did you know? Did anyone tell you?” He decided to confront his fear. 

“Tell me what? What do you mean?” Haechan asked in return. 

“You know. About…about the…” He gestured to his hands. 

“oh! It’s because I felt it. I wanted to ask if you felt it too. You know later...” Haechan didn’t know if they were talking about the same thing. If Mark didn’t understand his question Maybe he didn’t feel the tingle and the yellow glow and once again, he was the only abnormal one in this situation. Mark gave him puzzled and pained look. 

“It is nothing. I was just being stupid. Don’t fret about it please. And whatever you meant by ‘who told you?’, I know nothing about your secrets. So, rest assured. I have no rumors or stories to spread about you. Thank you. Sorry for dragging you here. Have a good day.” Haechan hastily replied and left. He didn’t want to be in a place which reminded him of his abnormality. He paid no mind to what Mark might have wanted to say. 

Mark stood in the abandoned room and thought about the weirdly nice boy. He didn’t know about Mark’s injures but there was a secret of his own that he thought Mark knew. He heaved a dry laugh. So his disappearing wounds had something to do with Haechan. Maybe he was not the only one with something to pretend about. Maybe he wasn’t the only lonely person, with two lives. Maybe he wasn’t the only one who needed an anchor to hold on to. Maybe he wasn’t the only one who needed a friend. He felt a smile creep onto his lips. 

Maybe he needed Haechan to make him feel normal. 

I felt the pain of a smile, I felt the pain of a strike  
You made the pain go away, can you make my smile hurt less?


End file.
